A dual-view angle (also called dual image) display refers to that the same displayer displays different images at different angles, that is to say, the user may observe different images from different angles of a display screen. The dual-view angle display may be used in a vehicle-in displayer. For example, through the dual-view angle displayer, passengers on different seats in the vehicle can observe different images by means of the same displayer, in this case, there is no need to provide respective displayer for each passenger. Such arrangement not only saves cost of arranging the displayer, but also reduces occupation of space in the vehicle.
However, the dual-view display panel in the prior art may generate a central crosstalk area. The presence of the central crosstalk area will greatly reduce on-the-spot experience as provided by the dual-view technology.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an inventive dual-view display panel and a display device provided with the dual-view display panel.
The information as disclosed in the Background merely serves to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thereby including information that does not form the prior art that has already known to an ordinary person skilled in the art.